wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Wednesday Night PURE Last 2 before Apocalypse
(A recap of the events from last week play with Erick Rowan being revealed as the masked Wyatt, and Roman Reigns joining Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens. Erick Rowan vs Roman Reigns is announced for tonight. Also tonight is a contract signing between Finn Balor and Solomon Crowe which will go on after the main event of Sting vs Neville) ''' '''SEGMENT 1: Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, and Roman Reigns come out to cheers and settle in the ring. '' Owens: Really Wyatt boys. Is Erick Rowan the best you could’ve done? I was expecting a real threat but you guys came up short, just like you’ll come up short at Apocalypse. Let me make something clear; I, along with Sami and Roman, are fighting for something REAL. We have families, we value our careers so that at the end of the day we can put food on our children’s plates. How do you get success in a wrestling company? You put on GREAT matches. At Clash of Kings, CM Punk and I were ready to put on a five star classic, but you, Bray, took it upon yourself to ruin that for no reason at all. When you mess with my career, I will take it upon myself to start a war. I don’t fight to get even, I fight to KILL. Reigns: That’s right. If I’m going to be here on PURE, I’m not going to watch as this cheap imitation of the Switchblade Anarchy tries to ruin the brand again. Justice is what I serve, and I will punch my way through the Wyatt Family because that’s what I do. The Wyatt boys don’t know what the fist of justice is going to do to their ugly bearded faces. ''Bray Wyatt, Braun Strowman, and Erick Rowan come out to the ramp as the crowd boos. '' Wyatt: Cheap insults and sorry stories… This is my family Kevin Owens. I fight for them. They fight for me. A lost soul and unchained monster. I SAVE people, and I punish those who hurt. You’re a criminal Kevin. I know what you’ve done, and you will be punished for it. Can you hear your day of doom coming Kevin, your APOCALYPSE? I’m the law of the land. I punish the unjust. And your unjustness will see its justice in a few weeks. Roman Reigns, is that the best YOU could do? Come to PURE, and become a pawn in this game? I see everything, and I can see that you are destined for more. But if you want to die with your friend here, so be it. I have this world in my hands, and at Apocalypse, you will too be in my hands, Kevin Owens. ''The lights go out and when they come back on the Wyatt’s are gone. '' '''MATCH 1:' Tyler Breeze vs Mr. Kennedy Breeze picks up a big win at 11 minutes with a Supermodel kick. SEGMENT 2: James Storm is backstage prepping for his match when Todd Grisham comes up to him. '' Grisham: Hey James, just wanted to congratulate you on your win in that battle royal. Now, you and Adam Cole seem to have some personal issues too, what with him attacking you. How will that affect your performance going into Apocalypse where you meet him in a singles match for his International Championship? Storm: Look son, I don’t care if Cole attacks me. Hell, I probably deserve it, interrupting his celebration after winning the championship. But do you know what I also deserve? And what I’ve earned now actually? A chance to kick his ass square in the ring, in front of a PPV audience, a chance to knock his head off his head with an elbow smash, and a chance to rip that title off of his waist and show the world he ain’t nothing but a fluke. But I’m the mothereffin cowboy James Storm, and at Apocalypse, I will be the new effin International Champ too. Adam Cole, sorry bout your damn luck. ''Storm walks out for his match. '' '''MATCH 2:' James Storm vs Rusev Both men have an even match up to about 10 minutes but Adam Cole creeps in through the crowd and smashes his title over Storm’s head, giving Storm the DQ win. Cole escapes through the ramp holding up his International Championship. SEGMENT 3: Kenny Omega is backstage. '' Omega: YOWWWWW. My name is Kenny Omega but you all already knew that. Let me tell you about this travesty on PURE Wrestling. Kenny Omega has nothing going on for him! I am a man of great charisma, great ability, and exceptional good looks. And what is my reward for it? Do you see me fighting for the PURE World Championship? NO! And that’s why I’m on my way to Edge’s office RIGHT NOW to teach him a lesson. ''Omega turns and starts walking towards Edge’s office but Finn Balor steps into frame and stops him. '' Balor: It’s a tragedy that you haven’t had a shot at this huh? Let me tell you what – you’ll get your shot soon. All you need to do tonight is… beat Solomon Crowe in your match. Good luck Kenny boy. ''Omega looks on as Balor walks off and walks out for his match. '' '''MATCH 3: '''Solomon Crowe vs Kenny Omega Crowe squashes Omega in 4 minutes with a Razor’s Edge and grabs a microphone. Crowe: Alright Finn. Do you think this is a joke? Sending these scrubs after me hoping to get a cheap shot in or two? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I’m SOLOMON FUCKING CROWE. I was the creator and destroyer of the Switchblade Anarchy. I made Dean Ambrose’s career WORTHLESS. I injured Sting. I had Steve Austin put out of action, The Rock kicked off of PCW. Who are you huh? A two time champ of the company’s most fragile championship? I’ve resolved to put an end to you too Finn. This cheap shit with the likes of Kenny Omega isn’t going to work --- ''Finn Balor comes out of nowhere and nails Balor in the back with a chair. Balor sets the chair up over Crowe and sits down over it. '' Balor: No Solomon, THIS was a cheap shot. ''Balor climbs up on top of the chair and holds his championship up as the crowd pops. '' '''MATCH 4:' Erick Rowan vs Roman Reigns Roman Reigns pulls out the DQ victory at 7 minutes when the Wyatt Family interferes. Strowman applies the bear hug on Roman Reigns but Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn come to the rescue. The two parties brawl but the Wyatt Family gets the upper hand. Rowan tosses Reigns over the top rope but Owens fights back and takes out Wyatt. Sami Zayn throws Erick Rowan out of the ring leaving himself and Kevin Owens against Strowman. Zayn runs at Strowman with a big boot but Strowman catches his leg and shoves him back into Owens before clotheslining them both out of the ring. Owens and Zayn grab Roman and retreat while Braun Strowman holds the ring. The two parties stare down. SEGMENT 4: ''Neville is backstage preparing for the main event when Sting comes up to him. '' Sting: Hey Neville. Just wanted to say good luck tonight. Haha, I haven’t wrestled a match in a few months but please give it your all. You’re honestly the best guy I could work against for my first match back so I’m glad I have this opportunity. Neville: Of course. It’s an honor working with you sir and the same to you. Let’s go put on a good match. MAIN EVENT: Sting vs Neville Neville puts up an astounding effort against Sting but Sting gets the win at 19 minutes after rolling away from a Red Arrow and nailing the Scorpion Death Drop. After the match, Sting gets Neville up and raises his hand. Neville walks to the back while Sting recuperates in the ring. When Sting is about to leave the ring, the lights go out. SEGMENT 5: The lights come back on and the Undertaker appears in the ring behind Sting. Sting turns around the two face off while the crowd goes nuts. Sting takes a step towards to the Undertaker and extends his hand. Undertaker looks at Sting, ignoring his hand… AND GRABS HIS THROAT. Undertaker drops Sting with a chokeslam and poses over his body. The show ends with The Undertaker standing over Sting as the crowd boos. '' _______ '(A video recaps last week’s PURE. Edge announces he’s arranged a contract signing between Finn Balor and Solomon Crowe for tonight.) ' '''SEGMENT 1:' The ring is set up with a table' 'for the contract signing, with Edge there to overlook it. Finn Balor comes out first holding the title up, followed by Solomon Crowe who gets booed. Balor grabs a mic and gets into the ring. '' Edge: Wait wait wait. I want you two to understand that this needs to be a CIVIL contract signing okay. No one’s going to fight, and no one is going through that table, do you two understand? Balor: I understand. And I don’t need to pull anything off today because I’m giving Crowe here a hearty ass kicking at Apocalypse anyways. I’m not an impatient little troll like he is, I can wait my time, and I can wait to show who’s the true champion on a bigger stage. ''Balor signs the contract and holds the title up. '' Crowe: So, if you’re done with your third grade insults, let me tell you something. And this goes to you too Edge. I’m the ANARCHIST. Civil confrontations aren’t my thing, so once I do this – ''Crowe signs the contract. '' Crowe: The fun starts. ''Crowe knocks Balor over the head with his mic and nails him with the Razor’s Edge powerbomb through the table. Edge goes after Crowe but Crowe escapes and laughs, while Edge goes to check on Balor. '' '''MATCH 1:' James Storm and Neville vs Kenny Omega and Rusev Rusev and Omega pull out a win at 9 minutes when Omega rolls up James Storm. After the match, Adam Cole comes out and superkicks Storm. SEGMENT 2: Edge is backstage with Todd Grisham. '' Grisham: Sir, excuse me. Can I get your thoughts on what happened during the contract signing? Edge: Nothing. No thoughts really. I can’t blame Solomon Crowe when I’ve done worse. And since Finn is fine, all I can say is that I’m putting both men in action. And Solomon Crowe’s match is NEXT. '''MATCH 2:' Solomon Crowe vs Mr. Kennedy Crowe wins at 11 minutes with a Razor’s Edge Powerbomb. SEGMENT 3: The Wyatt Family comes out to boos. Bray sits in the ring and takes it in while Strowman and Rowan stand next to him. '' Bray: KEVIN OWENS. Come out and confess your crimes man… CONFESS WHAT YOU’VE DONE! The man you love most is the man you’ve wronged the most. You took it away from man. He wanted to help you and you took it AWAY. And yet you still lie. You STILL pretend. I’m the law of the land Kevin. I’m the bringer of YOUR apocalypse. And with my brothers, with my FAMILY, you’ll meet your end in just 5 days. ''Wyatt gets up to leave but Reigns, Owens, and Zayn run in with an ambush! Reigns spears Rowan, while Owens and Zayn throw Strowman over, leaving Wyatt alone in the ring. '' Owens: Let me tell you about lies Bray. You tell lies every time you enter the ring. You tell lies every time you open your mouth. AND I’M SICK OF IT! You brought the war to me at Clash of Kings, but I’m ending it at Apocalypse. ''Owens gets Bray up and throws him into the ropes, catching him with a Pop-Up Powerbomb on the return. '' '''MAIN EVENT:' Finn Balor vs Shinsuke Nakamura vs Tyler Breeze The classic rivalry is given another run. Balor picks up the win at 17 minutes with a Coup De Grace on Breeze. After the match, Crowe comes out and beats down Finn Balor. Crowe grabs the title and poses.